


【Hades/Achilles/Zagac】无题夹心

by SwtNF



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: I have no words to say plz read the summary, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwtNF/pseuds/SwtNF
Summary: 王子如願以償地享用了他父親忠實的僕從。*含有略显过激的性爱描写**体型差/口交/脱肛/双龙/mob提及*没有那么纯爱 对不起小王子和爸 都是我的错*对不起老师 对不起（全部ok？
Relationships: Hades/Achilles (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Achilles (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	【Hades/Achilles/Zagac】无题夹心

*请在看完摘要和警示以后确定观看再继续><  
*单纯的糟糕性癖集合

阿喀琉斯顺从地跪在冥界之王的腿间，竭尽全力制止自己发出哪怕一丝不和谐的声音，为身份尊贵的主人服务并非第一次，然而这次终究有些不太一样，阿喀琉斯感受着呼吸间相比以往更加浓厚的雄麝味，冥王一连工作了两天，连沐浴都无暇顾及。而桌前的扎格列欧斯明显又从迷宫中吃了瘪，并不在意他父亲脸色不佳，父子间一来一往的冷嘲热讽打在耳边，莫名地让他心虚，但很快阿喀琉斯便无暇顾及自己的心思。

国王向后倾倒靠在椅背上的动作将阴茎直接戳上他的鼻尖，阿喀琉斯抬眼看向哈迪斯带着嘲讽和恨铁不成钢的眼神，直直瞄着已经快要炸裂开来的扎格列欧斯——他的一只手却不轻不重地拽着阿喀琉斯淡金色的头发，示意他继续动作，不要停。

这位永恒的神祇轻蔑地望着自己叛逆的儿子，扎格列欧斯毫无疑问是他血脉的延续，是似乎永不变化的冥府的变数——谁能想到他会想要离家出走且确实得到了帮助？快感从下腹向上，哈迪斯顺着手指将视线下移，阿喀琉斯用舌头小心舔着顶端的部分，被英雄熟知的敏感处被恰到好处地按摩着，他几次试图张嘴含入，却还是仰头把前液舔干净，他的习惯之一，扎格列欧斯的存在没有打扰他的节奏，多么胸有成竹的老师啊，哈迪斯一边敷衍着扎格列欧斯，一边享受着来自阿喀琉斯的服务。

这位事迹显赫的大英雄在生前对他的同性伴侣忠贞不渝——哈迪斯不由自主地挺腰往阿喀琉斯的喉咙里戳，那并非谣言，胯下之人的口舌在第一次侍奉时便十分熟练，再加上之后被带去至福乐土舔过许多暗灵的东西，他的嘴确实能带给哈迪斯极度的舒爽与快乐。

阿喀琉斯不动声色地皱着眉，在这个角度他的主人可以轻易地看到他的一切，他只能继续乖巧地为这根阴茎清洁，扎格列欧斯则因为父亲的漫不经心离去，“我还会再试，等着看吧，阿喀琉斯会帮我的。”

突然被提及名字的阿喀琉斯心下一怔，舔舐的动作也停了下来，下一刻却被不满阿喀琉斯温温吞吞动作的的哈迪斯捅了个措手不及，冥府主人的身躯异常高大，连带着下面的阳物也粗大的骇人，硕大的龟头不停地小幅摩擦着喉头里的那一片软肉，呕吐感顺势而生，生理反胃的肉反而更加迎合柱体的顶撞，这点刺激使得阿喀琉斯的眼泪止不住地奔涌出眼眶，嗓子里不断挤出一点可怜的粘稠拉扯的声音，随后哈迪斯单手握住他的脑袋，将阴茎顶在底端划圈，更多的呜咽声传来，幽灵只是痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
他难过地扭动着腰，跪在冰冷地面上的腿不住地抽动，脚尖顶着地面蹭来蹭去的想要逃离，两腿间的东西却因为这样的磨蹭和鼻腔中浓厚的气息挺立起来。  
动作之间温热的嘴唇只带起些微的动作，带着阴茎上那层被口水打湿的部分也跟着颤动起来，可哈迪斯还没射，也不见得有变换动作的举动，大概是不会在现在操自己。阿喀琉斯睁开一点眼睛，他用手带着流出的口水慢慢地捋着含不进去的剩余部分，想借此让主人早些释放，但却因为嘴里的物件占的地方太多，摆弄的过程中总是因为找不准方向而戳到自己两腮的肉壁，让脸颊鼓胀变形。

阿喀琉斯偷偷向下动了一动眼珠，嘴里的肉棒热度不减，似乎一时半会都没有要高潮的样子，他几乎就要叹气，脸颊下一秒却传来一阵火辣的抽打痛。

“你不专心。”哈迪斯神色淡淡地看向驯服地跪在他腿间的英雄，他被泪水浸泡的眼神在这细微的痛觉之下聚焦，哈迪斯用指腹抚摸着刚刚被巴掌抽出的红痕，“继续，没有下一次。”

只一个念头的时刻冥王便可让整个大殿只剩下他们两个，比平时更加安静的大厅里可以清楚听到阿喀琉斯努力压制的喘息或声调拔高的惊呼，哈迪斯神色陶醉地在阿喀琉斯嘴里随意地戳刺着，幽灵讨好地随着他的动作迎合的舌头让他心情愉悦，他当然是个有脑子的仆从，自他来到冥府，他确实带给哈迪斯许多欢愉的时刻。

哈迪斯在椅子上挺身的动作幅度越来越大，口水混合着渗出的粘液被快速进出的阴茎打成了泡沫状，不像话地挂在阿喀琉斯的口鼻上，给英雄称得上刚毅的面庞挂上一层名为淫荡的面纱，他的呼吸间都是这股难以言喻的味道，又受制于桌下空间有限，一时间手足无措地只能跟着哈迪斯的节奏继续含下去，反射性的咳嗽和干呕都被阴茎截住，缺氧和喉间的难受几乎让幽灵窒息，然而身下被性爱勾起来的反应却在表达快乐，迷乱错位的感觉让阿喀琉斯应接不暇，似乎全身的感官只剩下被戳刺的嘴，待男人粘稠的精液射了他一嘴，他也只能边含着东西边往下吞，奈何还是淅淅沥沥地从下巴往下流了他一身。

等哈迪斯的阴茎终于从阿喀琉斯嘴里拔出来的时候，他的脸可谓已经是一塌糊涂——眼泪鼻水还有精液和唾液混成一团，头无力地搭在哈迪斯的腿边喘着气，像极了一条乖顺的狗。

哈迪斯用手指抬起他的下巴，看他迷蒙的眼神逐渐找到一点清明，说道:“你还有时间去整理你自己，不要耽误王子的课程。”

他挥了挥手，示意阿喀琉斯可以退下了。  
在阿喀琉斯艰难地直起身向他的主人弯腰行礼之后，哈迪斯沉默无语地目送着这位尽职的家庭教师离开，尽管经历了刚刚堪称羞辱的侍奉，他的背脊还是笔直的，在那披风和长袍下，是曾被人以满腔热爱赠予的情人，是一名刚毅勇敢的战士。  
……如今却是侍奉他人便能轻易高潮的荡妇。  
他还以为用长袍裹住自己就不知道了，在精液射了阿喀琉斯满嘴的时候，他是如何颤抖着潮吹。  
“还是一样，你晚上继续过来。”他沉沉地开口，声音隆隆作响，阿喀琉斯停住向外走的脚步，自己射出来的精液还黏在腿间，他怎么敢想自己能逃过哪怕只是今晚——

“是，谨遵您的御令。”

下午上课的时候扎格列欧斯敏锐地察觉到了导师的心不在焉。

“老师，”英武而尊贵的冥界王子耐心地询问道。  
“发生了什么事吗？您看起来有些不对劲。”  
他当然什么都没问出来，哪怕阿喀琉斯与哈迪斯的关系并不算是要人守口如瓶的秘密，但只有王子一直在真相之外，就算是不着调的睡神也不曾向他透露过一点半点。阿喀琉斯不惧怕哈迪斯的怒火——他惧怕用老师以外的身份面对王子惊讶不解的眼神。

所以阿喀琉斯只是默默摇了摇头，“不用担心我，王子，记住，坚持永远是你最好的伙伴，我很高兴看到事情在你推动下有所进展……但是，”他顿了顿，“…你最好明天再去见你的父亲，他今晚不便。”  
一切只是为了以防万一。

夜晚的时刻悄然而至，阿喀琉斯不怎么情愿地向哈迪斯的寝殿方向走去，作为他的仆从，阿喀琉斯被赋予了进入了寝殿这种他并不需要的荣耀。  
而第一次在卧室被操到高潮的时候，阿喀琉斯才发现自己情动的爱液溅上的画上，是哪位女神的脸。  
——但是他无法拒绝。

“过来吧。”哈迪斯已经换了一身衣服，在自己屋里当然不用那么拘谨，桌上还摆着新鲜的石榴酒，“要来一杯吗？”他示意阿喀琉斯坐到他身旁来。

鲜红的酒液缓缓倒入哈迪斯手中的杯盏，醇厚的香气充斥着阿喀琉斯的鼻腔，哈迪斯向来奖罚分明，他赞赏他的忠心，也允许他一齐品尝佳酿，他以前倒也常拿美酒助兴，适当的酒精配合亲吻总是一场激烈性爱的开端。

冥界也不例外。

“王子对你又说了些什么？”哈迪斯看着酒液晃荡，却询问起扎格列欧斯的事，这多少让阿喀琉斯有些摸不着头脑，却还是如实汇报：  
“王子殿下与我交流了些许……迷宫的经验，他是个很优秀的战士，也是一如往日好学的学生，他也许很快就能找到快捷的方法。”  
“幽灵，你协助他忤逆我——？”  
房间的气压骤降，阿喀琉斯则是被哈迪斯一只手直接从地上拔了起来。  
“但您让我训练他——唔…！”  
他还为这突然降下的愤怒而内心小小地瑟缩了一下，紧接着就是细微的窒息感，哈迪斯凑近用舌头舔着他的双唇的动作让阿喀琉斯的身躯逐渐僵硬，在死亡以后，他从未亲吻过别的什么人，几乎是下意识地屏息。

他已经完全忘记了自己现在的状态早已经不像生者一样依赖生物循环。他的双手紧紧在自己身体两边握拳，僵直的不知所措，直到男人抓住他把那双并不强壮但富有力量的双臂绕在自己身上，于是他便攀附住这男人，被带上了房间里那张柔软的大床。

当阿喀琉斯感觉到男人的舌头沿着自己的嘴唇边缘慢慢舔舐时反应了过来此间主人究竟想要的是什么，而他几乎是立刻想把牙关咬得更紧，试图让男人无功而返。

“请宽恕，我还没……”请罪的话语被粗暴的动作直接噎了回去。

尚未学乖的英雄，哈迪斯看着闭上双眼的阿喀琉斯，看向他金色的头发和区别于冥界居民的皮肤，无可避免地看到他无法去到的陆地和离他而去的爱人，愤怒让哈迪斯的动作更加粗暴了些，两根手指捏住阿喀琉斯的下巴，轻轻一动便让他大张着嘴，唇舌交缠下他感到英雄的下身勃发，哪怕是如此令灵魂窒息、令荣耀暗淡的做法，也令这具被调教好的身体食髓知味。……到底是不一样的，哈迪斯放过他，所以无需过多的怜惜。

“看来我们达成了共识。”哈迪斯低声地在阿喀琉斯耳边说，“那就别浪费时间了。”  
哈迪斯放在他后腰的手只轻轻一按，阿喀琉斯欲望的燎原之火直冲大脑，身为幽灵的他现在被莫名的热度灼烤，从下腹席卷整个身体。冥王有这样便利的方式得到他想要的一切，但仍然存在的罪恶感却令他神志错乱。  
这是一种新奇的体验，在往日他与普特洛克勒斯还未分离的时候，只要他表示出想要做爱的想法，就绝对会迎来丈夫最热烈与充满爱怜的招待，但在此刻尴尬的境地，他只能不安的扭动身体，企图将自己的真实情况埋葬在无言的颤抖与主人的戏弄之中，毕竟无论几次他都无法习惯。

他现在是冥府幽魂的一员，就永远不得违背至高的冥王。  
这就是铁律，无情却带着一丝异样的在此时此刻才能体会出的缠绵。

这并非第一次承欢，男人面无表情审视着此刻的闭着双眼消极逃避的阿喀琉斯，当他真的将要得到这个忠诚的英雄之时，他反而没有那么急躁。重新塑造过的身躯早已不用什么润滑，他将指尖带到身后，再一次感受但此刻阿喀琉斯身体内部高的不正常的体温，那个柔软的穴口正下流而淫荡着吐露出一股股较体温更加燥热的液体，像是他腔体之中生出泉眼，那些淫水根本兜不住，只能任其直直地向下淌到大腿，羞耻与被手指搅动带来的快感袭上阿喀琉斯的大脑，——他几近无法思考，就连愧疚都减轻了几分。

主人的需要已经要让这具完全由冥界的泥土，冥界的泉水，以及属于冥界的灵魂新塑造出的躯体自动做好了准备，配合着被泡的松软糜烂的褶皱，在哈迪斯眼中像蜂蜜一样香甜，而他只需要轻轻的揉一揉，它们就顺从打开这具身躯的最后一道锁，让主人顺利地进入到更加火热的身体内部。

让人头昏脑涨的欲火已经被哈迪斯从一个小火苗成功煽动成了漫天火光，阿喀琉斯徒劳地掐着自己的虎口，试图用疼痛来维持最后一丝清醒，痒，麻，痛，还有一点让后脑勺都在神经质抽动的酸胀感，从小腹到会阴再到后面那个期待被男人阴茎填的满满当当的地方。哈迪斯骇人的东西抵在他自发开合的穴口，然后在他不注意的时候猛然插入，肉壁被直直破开，就连腹肌都被捅出阴茎的形状，哈迪斯握住了他的身体，手指轻轻地抚弄顶出来的凸起，他现在完全坐在这根阴茎上了。  
“看看你是多么适合的套子，幽灵，这才是你最适合的职位。”  
哈迪斯的手，粗糙且充满力量，他死死地掐住了被自己骑在身下又狠狠压住困住的阿喀琉斯，把英雄覆盖着紧实肌肉的腰肢整个往上提了提，下流地用大拇指在身下人的后腰出来回打着圈揉捏，直到给人揉的骨酥筋烂，跪趴着的腿像筛糠似的抖动，脚尖更是被紧绷直立到小腿抽了筋发了痛，这才遗憾地继续动作。

体位的原因这根东西进得很深，哈迪斯只需坐着挺腰便能带动他肉道全部的感官，无论是被那双手提起或是放下，前列腺总是被粗大的阴茎死死地顶住摩擦，快感堪称电击一般根本停不下来，他只能完全被动地被当做取乐的肉套使用，身前的阴茎随着上下的动作无助地流着前液。向来冰冷的幽灵如今也像凡人一般肉体火热，哪怕是被动承受，那处穴口也热情万分地将冥王吸裹。  
视野在不断地晃动着，让阿喀琉斯头脑发昏，他的肉道被撑开到从未有过的极限，而哈迪斯像是永远得不到满足般地将阴茎努力向里探索，覆盖着满满一层淫水的柔嫩肌肤被那饱满的阴囊紧紧贴合摩擦，发出下流的啪啪声。随着每次拔出的动作，粉红的肉也如肉环一般紧紧抓着龟头被带出体外，神啊——阿喀琉斯流着口水在心中祈祷，不要真的被操成那样。  
然而快感不曾放过他，阿喀琉斯只能被动着向无尽头的攀附着欲望之巅攀登，超越极限的过载感觉让他眼前泛出一阵阵的彩色的光斑，身体的反应永远诚实，它快于大脑地得到主人的渴望，忠实地执行每一份指令，得不到一丝抚慰却早早勃发流水的阴茎正蓄势待发地等待着命令，后穴的快感催促着射精，可是还不到时候——

没有主人的命令，他不被允许擅自享受男人的高潮。

“射出来吧。”他听到哈迪斯如此命令道。

简短到只有几个音节的指令，却是今天这场漫长折磨结束的前兆。

浑浊的体液下一秒利索地喷薄而出，洋洋洒洒地从半空散落下去，只留下一小部分湿漉漉地挂在小腹之上，而前段高潮带动着后庭的收缩，配合着哈迪斯慢悠悠继续磨人的动作，短时间内阿喀琉斯就迎来了第二波的体内高潮，他大口的喘着气，高潮带来的窒息感憋的他胸口都在痛，耳边更是嗡嗡作响，然而哈迪斯没有放过他的意思，冲撞之后射出的精液烫了他满满一肚子，尖叫声大到足以让卧室之外的所有人知道他干着什么勾当……待哈迪斯把那根软下来的东西拔出来，像是拔开美酒的瓶塞，精液立刻落在了床上。

失去支点的阿喀琉斯赤裸又狼狈地瘫在床上，似乎连喘气都费力，他不敢动弹，只能双腿大开地趴在床上喘息，哈迪斯太大了——那截肛肉被带出来不少，根本含不住的精液从里面流出来，又带起他一阵痉挛，他来到冥界以后被很多东西玩弄过，然而哈迪斯带来的快感往往是他最难以承受的，因为无论他们两个承认与否，哈迪斯在借着他思念另一个女人，哪怕只是移情，那份细小的爱意和粗暴的动作足够让阿喀琉斯觉得矛盾且迷乱，似乎他也在偷着去感受和怀念，但是如此直白的快乐却又在不断冲刷他的理智，身后服侍的人是冥界之主。

哈迪斯拿拇指搓过阿喀琉斯狼狈不堪的地方，双指把玩一二便满意地看见无坚不摧的英雄颤抖着哭喊，得到满足的哈迪斯拿起桌上的酒杯，沉重的工作和不省心的子嗣带来的压力减少了许多，这份好心情足以让他允许阿喀琉斯再忘记拘谨一会。

这样诡异的平静没有持续多久，扎格列欧斯快步走进来，用脚带上了厚重的大门，发出巨大的声响，听得还在从快感中喘息的阿喀琉斯浑身一颤。

他听见扎格列欧斯不满又带着薄怒的声音说道，“这就是您说的，父亲今晚不便——？”尾音被他戏谑地拉长，暗含着深切的不满与责备，直直地射向床上那个一动也不敢动的身影。

“你太失礼了。”哈迪斯不满地示意儿子走上前来，“如果你还记得这是谁的寝室。”

扎格列欧斯才将视线和他对上，“如果您还知道这是您的寝室，那么您怎么就随意地偷走我的老师呢。”

年轻的神子当然不满——阿喀琉斯欺骗了他，在他交付信任和愿景的时候，他的老师却选择了回避，沉默着一言不发。

扎格列欧斯一边抱怨一边顶着哈迪斯不赞同的目光坐到了床上，布料上沾染的水渍还没完全干透，白色的精液不断流出来的地方一片狼藉，他可敬的导师沾满情爱痕迹的身体就这样完全暴露在自己的目光中。

“您以这种方式侍奉我的父亲，”他用手指顺着阿喀琉斯的小腿线条向上抚摸，温柔的动作就像真的在碰触情人，语气与平时别无二致，说出的话却令阿喀琉斯打颤。“或许再过一段时间，您也会如此为我服务吗，老师？”

阿喀琉斯低着头从床上撑起身体试图爬下床，他不敢看王子的表情，亦不知如何回应，只用手臂试图遮挡赤裸的身体，向面前神态各异争执不休的父子二人行礼“请您…允许我告退……”

他拒绝再参与这场闹剧了。

“停下，幽灵，老师的职责就是教学。”哈迪斯再一次打断了阿喀琉斯的请求，英雄的脸上是不可置信，然而主导权从不在他手上——“那么就是现在了，王子对你有所求。”他满不在乎地命令着沉默不语的从属。

“阿喀琉斯，去跟他上床吧，你的经验足够告知他何为欢愉。”

扎格列欧斯感觉事情的走向跟自己预料的不太一样，但是毫无疑问这是再适合不过的机会。他看着阿喀琉斯又坐回了混乱不堪的床单上，低着头不愿再与他有所交流——像是在害怕，他不明白这有什么好怕的，为什么阿喀琉斯就是无法面对他的真心？

扎格列欧斯狠狠地挫了一下他的上下列齿，望着重新把阿喀琉斯带进怀里的哈迪斯，一声不吭地上了床。

他看起来羞耻又不知所措，扎格列欧斯居高临下地看着靠在父亲怀里一言不发的老师。英雄早在扎格列欧斯走近的时候就彻底放弃了并不明显的挣扎。

他分开老师还试图并拢的双腿，向着中间埋下身去。阿喀琉斯本以为他会直接进来，但是王子只是盯着他才被使用过的地方看着，仿若实质的目光让阿喀琉斯难得地红了脸，须知哈迪斯从不是那么贴心的床伴，现在他粉色的软肉掉出来那一截全是被那过于粗壮的阴茎折磨的后果，粗暴且强硬的动作让这处一时半会回不了位，像是一段鲜艳的肉套。他自己的肠液混着精液还在淅淅沥沥地向下掉，哈迪斯之前射得太多太深，他夹不住也没办法停下这羞耻的状况，王子在洞口揉擦的同时向下拽了拽，顿时换得阿喀琉斯倒吸一口的惊呼。  
“您连我父亲那样粗的东西都能吞下去，”他用平日里赞叹他老师渊博的知识和武艺的语气说道，“或许有朝一日，您可以试试我的拳头。”  
“……不，王子………唔！？”

没有在意拒绝的声音，扎格列欧斯的舌尖直白地朝着穴口舔了上去，他不顾自己导师向外撇着他头企图挣扎一二的双手，只把他向自己父亲的怀抱中推，这时父子的默契竟然比任何时候都要高，哈迪斯的手顺势握住英雄肥厚的胸肌，被玩弄得肿胀的乳头在他手指间揉搓，同时软肉带着温热的触感贴在了阿喀琉斯的后穴上，上下的快感让阿喀琉斯腰间一软，哈迪斯更顺利地钳制住这个无辜的受害者。

扎格列欧斯在舔我，这个认知直接把阿喀琉斯炸成了银河里的一串闪着光的碎屑，师生背德的羞耻感却比舒爽的呻吟慢了一拍，他发出拔高的惊呼。扎格列欧斯没有给老师多少适应的时间，用嘴罩住那块地方后便自顾自地吸舔了起来，他的力度很大，舌头尽可能的向湿热的穴道里面钻，里面的液体被他的动作勾出来，奇妙的感觉让阿喀琉斯不自主地绷紧了小腹。

舌头细致地扫过每一个角落，手指在褶皱中来回磨蹭着勾动指甲去刮掉溢出的泡沫，阿喀琉斯试图紧绷臀肉不愿让扎格列欧斯太过分，但随即屁股上就狠狠地挨了一下，发出让他羞愤至极的清脆响声，他又听到他的学生警告似的含糊声音。

“老师，你不会希望自己掰开让我继续的。”

阿喀琉斯无法，只能放弃地向后仰头，他听见哈迪斯低沉的和带着一些赞许意思的笑声，随后拨动自己胸部的手指更变本加厉地拉扯揉弄。  
“他不满于你的不忠，”低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“可是他知不知道除了我以外你还被大半个冥界上过？”

扎格列欧斯的耐心逐渐告罄，确定现在这个肉洞足够干净之后他单纯报复性地用手指在阿喀琉斯的穴里毫无章法的打转，下面早就开始流水咕唧唧的水声冲进阿喀琉斯的脑子里，而他胸部的快感更是让他彻底成熟的身体彻底背叛了脑子里的那些羞耻。

毕竟这是扎格列欧斯，也许他还分不清爱情与依靠有什么不同，阿喀琉斯是这般安慰着，但是也许——也许他满足过一次就会明白这到底是什么感情，他会知道自己只是他的老师，想想这个年轻人的未来，他不应该被自己就此绊倒。他也只能通过这样的自我欺骗企图减少一些内心的愧疚感。

英雄的态度彻底软化了下来，在场的两个男人都奇异的感受到了，他们各自给对方递了一个眼神。

阿喀琉斯被伏趴着放倒在床上，哈迪斯的阴茎处于半勃的状态，只拿床单草草地擦拭过，上面的痕迹还留着，一想到这才从自己的身体里掏出来没多久，阿喀琉斯低垂着眼顺从地含住，耳根却无可避免地发红。

扎格列欧斯骨节分明的手指陷入柔软的臀肉里，他才用手指扯开那处入口，将龟头插入那前端露出的肉套，被插得柔软的部分便很轻易地将他容纳，阿喀琉斯含着东西发出闷哼，他只希望年轻的王子对他心中依旧抱有一丝怜惜。  
然而马上，王子用力的戳刺差点让他吐出口中的东西，他大开大合的动作又将那处软肉塞了回去，体内被异物破开扭曲的感觉却带来诡异的快感，阿喀琉斯随着动作夹紧了屁股，本能地希望王子能从他被操松的肉道里获得充分的快感。

扎格列欧斯被夹得倒吸一口气，火热的目光扫射在阿喀琉斯一直在动作的头部，布满汗液的后背乃至那个圆润肥厚的屁股上，谁能想到长袍之下是这样的身体？王子坏心眼地插入另一根手指，那淫荡的肉洞却依旧温柔地接纳。  
像是口舌也变成与后穴一样的性器，男人的阴茎结结实实地填满了阿喀琉斯前后的洞，两处不同节奏的顶撞带来的却是相同的快意，这具身体自发地学会寻找快乐与讨好男人，他皱着眉抓住了哈迪斯的大腿，引来一下不满的重顶，身后的王子也变本加厉地操他，承受不住般地小声哼哼，只希求年轻人的一点仁慈“好孩子……你轻一点。”

扎格列欧斯不愉地喘了一下，“老师，您教导我要诚实……倘若您不这么用力吸着我，我自然也不会这么用力。”

他俯下身在阿喀琉斯的后背上不断啄吻啃咬着，一边连续小幅度地挺动，像是惩罚老师的言不由衷，故意避开了最能让他骚浪的部分，阿喀琉斯被磨得不自觉抬高了屁股想要个利索的结果。

哈迪斯大方把阿喀琉斯的嘴解放了出来，让他用手有一下没一下地给他套弄，英雄断断续续地求饶出声，“别这样，啊……王子、扎格……你会把我弄坏的。”经过一场激烈性爱的折腾，现在扎格列欧斯的磨蹭无异于软刀子割肉，让他筋骨酸软，承受不住。

“您的欲求实在令我困扰，老师。”扎格列欧斯顶着哈迪斯不满的目光把阿喀琉斯整个抱起来放到怀里，身体却向柔软的床铺倾倒，他的阴茎带着弯度向深处顶住，“那么您不如自己来？”他体贴地建议到。

阿喀琉斯无法拒绝，他艰难地趴在弟子的身上用手支撑着自己起来，沉沉地上下摆动着已经没剩什么力气的腰，扎格列欧斯不住发出舒适的喟叹，这个角度能够清晰地看见阿喀琉斯不自知的淫乱表情，顺着湿漉漉的脸庞向下，他布满红印的胸口，被自己的精液糊满的小腹，还有他膝盖上莫名的淤青。已经承受第二次骑乘体位让腰里的肌肉苦不堪言，阿喀琉斯只想恳请他的学生让他立刻休息一二，但后穴里传来的摩擦勾动着小腹沉坠坠的，像是不存在的子宫口渴求与阴茎的亲吻，这样荒诞的想法令阿喀琉斯的呼吸开始紊乱，起伏节奏也不如一开始那般规律，他向自己学生的身下靠去，长发掉在他的脸上，最终扎格列欧斯痴迷地看着老师带着一身情欲滑落在自己怀抱里。

“老师……阿喀琉斯，看着我。”王子这样命令道，他现在的动作已经堪称粗暴，手向下探去撸动阿喀琉斯无人问津的那根东西，同时又在那温热的松软的肠道里凶狠地冲击，阿喀琉斯被骤然猛烈袭来的情欲折磨的几近崩溃，他痉挛着把头埋进扎格列欧斯的胸口，口中不断嘶哑地叫喊求饶，最后被扎格列欧斯寻到口舌亲吻，王子温柔的吻和身下的动作对比明显，几乎沉溺在这样的温柔里的阿喀琉斯却感到身后被抵上熟悉的东西。

“走开！”扎格列欧斯不满地把阿喀琉斯往怀里带着，但这似乎没有多大用处，王子只能生气地看着父亲分走他一半的战利品，哈迪斯将阿喀琉斯拎起来一点，王子的阴茎滑出来大半，随后找到角度，哈迪斯把自己的龟头埋了进去，随后顺着再次撑开的道路由下自上直直顶进阿喀琉斯体内，那种令人窒息的快感又来了——冥界的王与王子互不相让的动作则使这一切变本加厉地难以忍受 。  
阿喀琉斯的哭喊变为尖叫，他根本承受不住这种摧折，但这般尖叫只能让他的男人们更加兴奋的冲击，经过短暂的不适之后快意却席卷而来，阿喀琉斯猝不及防达到了一次顶峰，但夹击他的两人根本不为所动，更别提偃旗息鼓。

他们在这昏暗的宫殿中不知疲倦地发泄着，肉体摩擦撞击的细小声响是催发欲望的绝美乐章，阿喀琉斯不止一次想要强行逃离，却又一次次被父子二人牢牢禁锢在中间，那些爱抚他身体的手指已经分不清楚究竟是谁的，还有玩弄他胸口的唇舌，撸动他阴茎的双手，吐出羞辱语句的嘴——他们从床上滚到了铺着冰冷石板的地面上，这让阿喀琉斯短暂地清醒了一小会，然而马上又被快感所吞没。  
王子在间隙总是恰到好处地给他干燥的嘴唇喂水，热度骤升的性爱之中，那清水如同甘露一般，阿喀琉斯几乎是追赶着那处微凉的唇舌，快感如雾弥漫他的脑海，好像除了面前仔细与他亲吻的王子，他自豪的学生，其他事物都不复存在。  
王子的异色瞳有着浓厚的爱意和情人的温柔，他吻着几乎失去意识的阿喀琉斯的嘴角：  
“睡吧，老师，等您醒来，一切都会是全新的开始。”  
终于在沙漏翻转了大概两个来回的时候，他被彻底放了下来，凄糜的肉粉色痕迹布满了英雄泛着水光的蜜色身躯，面颊早已挂上了被涂抹过分艳丽的潮红，整个人无力地被扎格列欧斯摊平在软沙发之上，只有胸口细微的起伏能够证明他不用再过一次血河修复。

“不要忘记你答应了什么，年轻人。”  
哈迪斯坐在一旁转动着手中的器皿，只是这次里面盛满的不是石榴酒而是金色的蜜。酣畅淋漓的性爱让他和儿子之间没那么剑拔弩张。  
“是啊，谢谢您，父亲。”躺在床上的王子随意地用手指拨弄昏睡的老师的头发，缓缓说道，“我就知道他听您的话。”  
哈迪斯抿了一口略显粘稠的液体，不由得皱眉，这玩意儿对他而言始终太甜，他并不是那么严苛的父亲——在小王子离家出走以外的事情上，他出乎意料地仁慈且纵容。  
所以在扎格列欧斯提出这个建议的时候，他只犹豫了一刻便答应了这个要求。  
“——将阿喀琉斯给我。”  
啊哈，年轻的爱人遇到了困难和挫折，哈迪斯毫不意外他的怒火和做法，他年轻时候也是如此，以为仅凭着战斗的卓越技巧亦可以得到一场爱情——毫无疑问的错误。

“你确定要做这样的事？”  
他看着儿子的背影发出疑问，另一半温和的血脉也在他身上流淌，或许在不久的未来会规劝他以正确的方式求爱。  
“如果十瓶蜜糖和仙酒都抵不过一滴遗忘之河的河水，”王子将昏睡的老师打横抱起，那幽灵的睡颜再不见被旧日时光捆绑的忧愁，“您教过我，最大利益既然摆在面前，那我就会这么做。”

等英雄醒来，年轻的神子会带着他一起重写新的未来，再令人心痛的过往也将就此被柔软的黑暗吞没，那些空隙——扎格列欧斯会帮他填满，无论阿喀琉斯希求与否，他都将给他更多。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢竹子老师><没有竹子老师没有我可以胡乱操作的余地  
> *大概还会有两篇差不多的产出


End file.
